narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki (Seireitou)
]] Akatsuki (暁, literally "Dawn" or "Daybreak") was once a criminal organization of S-Class missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. They originally plotted to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. Under the commandeering of Sannotō Uchiha, it was consisted of powerful Shinobi that sought to change the world to fit the ideals of the founder of Akatsuki, Yahiko. Akatsuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom were originally S-Class criminals of their own respective villages. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of Sannotō, who functions as the organization's leader, and Seoyū that serves as their spy. Team members must function very well or at least to accomplish their task even though they have a mutual problems with each other. Unlike the Akatsuki under Nagato's leadership, Sannotō gathers the members all together once a year. However, this once-per-year can be bypassed if an emergency comes up, such as war. Akatsuki is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. History Akatsuki was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Great Shinobi World War and consisted of Amegakure ninja that wished to create peace for their home country, which acted as a battleground for three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Yahiko insisted that his and the rest of Akatsuki's actions were meant only to aid Nagato in bringing world peace, though Konan claimed that it was Yahiko's charisma that held the group together and spurred them on. Madara Uchiha alleges that it was his encouragement which lead to Yahiko forming the organization, and thus credits himself as the group's creator. However, the true purpose of Akatsuki came to light upon the death of Nagato, as Madara commandeered the remains of the group to initiate the Eye of the Moon Plan. Madara's defeat in the end of the war resulted in the official disbanding of the Akatsuki. Sannotō was one of the few who fought in the war on neither side, merely wishing to see how the war would end, with Madara's dominance, or the Alliance's victory. Sannotō, following the years after the fourth war, gathered Shinobi from several different nations in order to perpetuate the ideals of their former leader, Yahiko. However, it's unclear whether or not Sannotō possesses any ulterior motives of his own. Goal Wardrobe Akatsuki members have a similar way of dress, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Madara and the members of Taka wear a similarily marked hooded mantle, which is a trait shared by the leader Sannotō. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that fell in Amegakure during its wars, and were seen as a symbol of justice by its original members, as well as it's new members. All of the members wear black nail polish on their fingers and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Some members cross out the symbol on their forehead protectors to symbolize the broken ties with their former villages, a practice originating with Nagato and his rival faction in Amegakure's civil war. Others members simply cease wearing them altogether, for several reasons. Everyone also wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers depending on who the member is. Akatsuki Rings and Ring Positions What seems to be most important, however, are their rings. In total, there are ten rings given to each of the ten main members of Akatsuki. The rings apparently signify one's membership and ring position, since when Orochimaru defected, he took his ring with him and as such wasn't replaced. The rings' exact purpose have not been revealed. However, Sannotō expresses that the rings serve as a unique trait that is shared only by the Akatsuki members, as it binds them together. The various rings are: * Right ring finger: ; worn by Sannotō Uchiha. Its color is red. * Right thumb: ; worn by Sydonay Uzumaki. Its color is purplish-gray. * Right index finger: ; worn by the unnamed third member. Its color is teal. * Right middle finger: ; worn by Ryun Hirako. Its color is white. * Right little finger: ; worn by the unnamed fifth member. Its color is green. * Left little finger: ; worn by Echo Uchiha. Its color is slate blue. * Left ring finger: ; worn by the unnamed seventh member. Its color is yellow. * Left middle finger: ; worn by Hiraku Kurohara. Its color is dark green. * Left index finger: ; worn by the unnamed ninth member.. Its color is orange. * Left thumb: ; worn by the unnamed tenth member. Its color is purple. Eight of the ten kanji of the rings are taken from a kuji-in (Nine Syllable Seals): a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. These kuji-in have found their way into ninja folklore as a kind of magic spells. Sydonay's "rei" and the unnamed fifth member's "gai" are not from this kuji-in. However, the only unused kuji-in kanji, bears a strong resemblance to the "gai," suggesting an error. It would be a consistent error, however, since the "gai" kanji has been used in every instance the ring's kanji has been shown, both in the manga and the data books. Members * Sannotō Uchiha (leader) * Sydonay Uzumaki * Hikaru Kurohara * Ryun Hirako * Echo Uchiha * Ryun Uchiha * Thareq * Asura * Yochi Gōkō * Mizu Kurosaki Teams ; Ryun Uchiha and Echo Uchiha * Target(s): This team was made up from 2 Uchiha Clan members. The sharingan combo blasted opponents to death.Asura said that when these 2 are alongside eachother they can cause devastation but when seperate they are often lost in space.Asura then calls them the 'The Grave Combo' and she got punished.They failed to get Sasuke. ; Sannotō Uchiha and Sydonay Uzumaki * Target(s): , , The Uzumaki and Uchiha clan joined up to create,arguably the strongest combo.The leader Sannotō Uchiha would take no one as his prisoner and Sydonay Uzumaki would let no one escape from battle.They used fast and furious attaks to kill their foes.Out of their 3 targets 2 were caught but Danzou ran away. ; Hikaru Kurohara and Ryun Hirako * Target(s): , 2 art lovers teamed up to create artistic combos,devastating foes.Hikaru Kurohara believed art was constructed to finish a final pontoon.Ryun Hirako believed art was chemistry and illusions.They could attack anyone,anywhere in the battlefield.They managed to capture Tsumura but Simon defeated both on the battlefield however they survived-by retreating. ; Thareq and Asura * Target(s): , These 2 were wonderful as a team.They were both the oddballs in Akatsuki.Even though Thareq was religious and Asura was a girl,they got on very well.Thareq would always panic in a bad situation,but Asura was always calm. They were the only team to catch all their targets but Asura got wiped by Sannotō Uchiha in bed.She got revenge on Reiko Himegami when she captured her but she still wants to get Barkan,her other sister.They were both swordsmen. ; Yochi Gōkō and Mizu Kurosaki * Target(s): The physics'were good at knowing anything about the opponents but were not so fit.They are skillfull but can not do what any other Akatsuki could do.Yochi Gōkō was the one to capture Gekietsu,while Mizu Kurosaki had a rest. Associates Behind the Scenes